Reincarnation
by VAMP-RENThead
Summary: I'll come back for you, Bella. I swear it Edward promised me.  And for some reason i couldn't doubt it
1. Volterra

**Reincarnation.**

This idea came to me randomly. I thought this was a sweet yet depressing concept

**Chapter one**

Set in Volterra right before Edward steps into the sun. ALL BPOV

00000ooooo0000ooooo

Me and Alice were stuck at the toll box for the longest time. The guy wouldn't take Alice's bribe so that caused a bit of a delay. I

wanted to kill the guy. Alice even said "I'm in a hurry" I couldn't take it. Then after the longest time (around $2000.000) he came

around. That narrowed the time limit. Alice told me to run. I ran faster than I"ve ever ran in my entire life. But of course It wasn't fast

enough.

I didn't care that the wind was cutting my face and it hurt. I didn't care that I was a danger magnet. It was only Edward I cared for.

My existence meant NOTHING to me! I couldn't let Edward kill himself Especially when I was very much alive.

I didn't want to think about if I failed but the thoughts bombarded me.

_What if I didn't make it? what if I was too late ? what if he still died? what if he doesn't want me?_

I couldn't let my thoughts get the best of me.

I finally saw him. I almost lost my breath over the sight of him. He was still so beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing in this ancient

city. It was no hallucination this time I was sure.

Edward stood, motionless as a stature, just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming of pleasant things.

I was interrupted by the clock he took a large stride toward the light.

"No! Edward, look at me!!" I screamed he wasn't looking at me. I slammed into him so hard I would've fell if he didn't catch me against his hard chest. He opened his eyes and looked quite amused about something.

"Amazing, Carlisle was right" He sounded surprised. There was no time for that. He was sparkling. "EDWARD! Get back into the shadows! Your sparkling"

I wasn't getting anywhere with this. He still thought that we were dead. "_'Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power yet upon thy beauty' _You smell exactly the same. Maybe this is hell. I don't care, I'll take it"

"YOUR…NOT….DEAD!! NEITHER AM I!! HURRY UP BEFORE THEY—"

Comprehension filled his eyes. He was about to run for it but someone grabbed him and pulled me and Edward into the alley.

"This was your last mistake, Cullen" A cloaked figure said. My voice gave out but the sound was still there. You head a muffled scream.

"your just lucky no one was paying any attention!" A different shadow said. They were both concealed in smoky gray cloaks that reached the ground. At that moment I knew what they were going to do. I felt the tears fall down my face. I forgot how to breathe. But at that moment, I didn't need to.

Edward eyes were filled with sadness, and remorse. And most distincivley love. He looked as , if he could cry, he would. I tried to move but I couldn't. He could sense my legs turn to jello.

He closed his eyes once more than looked at me. He strode to me and put my face to his . "Bella, I love you!!" He leaned down to kiss me. I didn't care about boundaries, I didn't care about two strangers watching us. I didn't care about anything. And the kiss ended as quickly as it started. I heard Edward scream in my mouth.

I opened my eyes and the first cloaked man had sunk his teeth into Edward. Edward's eyes were tortured. But he kept them opened. "Remember, Bella. I love you. Don't make the same mistake I did" It took me all I could to nod. I didn't know if I had the strength to lie to him. I started balling but in my tears I could see the life drain out of my beloved.

It looked like they were sucking the venom out of him. They stopped when he was pretty much nothing. I cried and held what was once my Edward. I couldn't even see him the tears blurred my vision.

"What did you two do? EDWARD?!" I recognized the piercing scream of Alice's voice. She was next to me. "Felix. W-why?" She said in dryless sobs.

"He wanted to die anyway. I just obeyed his wishes." He snickered.

I could see Alice get up. "This" she pointed to me. "Is the reason Edward wanted to kill himself. Perfectly alive." Both figures looked at each other with worried looks.

The second one broke the silence first. "We didn't know, Alice" Alice was motionless. "That's too damn bad" She hissed. Then she was back on the ground holding me; comforting me. It was nice but I had Edward's dead, lifeless body in my arms. I could not be comforted right now.

"What's all this?" A new voice said. "Demetri, why is Edward on the ground?" Silence despaired over everyone. I spoke for the first time since Edward died. I looked straight into the vampires eyes who spoke the question.

"HE's on the ground because he's DEAD. A-And they killed him" Then I started to sob once again. The third guest looked a little perplexed. He looked at Felix and Demetri. If I hadn't known any better I would've thought he was angry with them. But I wasn't too sure.

"Is this true?" Felix and Demetri nodded. Alice just glared at them. The third guest put his arm on Alice. "Alice..I am so sorry about what happened."

She took his hand off of her shoulder. "So am I." The man bit his lip. "You and Bella may stay as long as you—" He offered the kind invitation.

"Thanks but no thanks. Let's go, Bella" Alice picked me up and I dropped Edward. I think she ran to the car. I can't be too sure because I couldn't see past my tears. I couldn't believe he was gone.


	2. Plane Crash

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooo

[ON THE PLANE

"He's dead" I said for the painstakingly millionth time. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't know what to do. At least when he left me I thought he didn't love me. He loved me and died. It was horrible. The crying for hours upon hours wore me out. I fell asleep for what seemed like forever. Alice woke me up.

"I just had a vision" She whispered in my ear. That semi woke me up. "What happened in it?" I asked. How human could you get? Well apparently something happened in it. Or Alice wouldn't bother me with it.

She looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. She hesitated. "The plane's going to crash." She licked her lips and looked straight into my eyes. "One Survivor. Me" Oh. That dampened things a little bit. Then I thought about the POSSIBILITIES! I could join Edward!

As soon as the thought passed my mind I grew sad. I would break my promise to him. He wouldn't like tha very much. His disappointed face passed through my mind. That option was out. But only if I didn't have control over it…

"There is..another option if you want. " Alice offered. I couldn't come up with another option. "How?" Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella! Isn't it obvious? If you think about it, really think about it. Honestly Edward would be rolling in his grave if he even got a gist of me thinking this…" She continued to ramble on.

There was one thinkg that Alice could do something that could anger Edward. And that would be something that I have wanted for a while. That would be to change me into a vampire. I eyed Alice skeptically.

I truly was crazy now. Edward dying threw me over the edge. Alice would never change me. Would she? "Change me?" I had to make sure that we were on the same page.

Alice nodded. I bit my lip. I always wanted to join their family, become one of them_. So I could be one of them _I thought angrily. I gulped. I could live forever with my family; Edward's family. Our family. I was going to be a vampire and Edward never would.

I was torn, either way I broke his promises. I knew that he would kill someone if he ever found out I was changed into one of the "eternally damned". But then again he wanted me to live my life even after he died. Since I knew of my own demise it would technically was suicide.

Or I could become a vampire. What Edward never wanted me to become. IT was the worst thing. But it wasn't up to him anymore. He couldn't rule my decisions, could he? Well, maybe just not this one. He died. He left me twice, therefore leaving my live in my hands.

I needed a little help with my decision.

"Alice..woudl I be uh betraying Edward if I did. Become one of you? He never wanted it for me, and I don't want to destroy his memory by doing something he would hate." Her opinion was the most important.

She pondered that for a minute. "No I don't _think _so. He never wanted you to but it's out of his hands now. He wouldn't want you to die, either."

Alice did have a point. I nodded in agreement. "Your right, Alice. I want you to change m" That had me a little optimistic.

I went to sleep for a few hours because Alice asked it of me. She said it'd be the last time I would be able to go to sleep. That was true so I had to agree with her.

I got awoken by the frantic sound of the pilot telling the passengers we were going to crash. I looked over at Alice who was feigning horror. Alice was a fantastic actress.

Everyone, including us grabbed our parachutes and clutched them in our seats in silence. It seemed like it lasted forever. Then we hit something.

It hit hard and everyone fell out of their seats. Then the entire plane started to scream. Then a couple people jumped out of the plane. Alice took this opportunity to bite me.

It seemed like time stopped when she bit me.

At first it didn't hurt, it wasn't even bad! Then the pain was unbearable. It felt like fire rising in my veins and it would not stop. Then the back of the plane went on fire.

Alice grabbed me and pulled me to the door. She kissed me on the cheek and that seemed to cool the pain for a second.

Then we jumped off the plane. I couldn't think of anything except the pain.

After an eternity of pain we hit the ground and started to run. After what seemed like the first day of pain an angel came to me.


	3. The message

**A/N:** OH my wow. I am totally amazed at your guys' reactions. So much for a random idea. Sorry for such a short chapter but im leaving for a week to go up north. Sorry  I have it written up to like chapter 11 but I just have to type it up. Ugh. Keep up the reading and reviewing!!

**The message **

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooo

I think I was in a state of delirium. IN a single day I flew to Italy, witnessed Edward get killed, then became a vampire. That all added to my insanity. If I wasn't in so much pain I would've believed I was dreaming, myself. But it didn't explain why Edward was in front of me.

"Silly Bella…" He chuckled at some unknown joke. I winced in pain at the fire in my veins. Edward put his lips on my forehead then the pain disappeared. That was weird because he wasn't as cold as he usually was. How was that possible? That's quite Impossible. He is a figment of my imagination. He was…dead.

"Dead? Well, yes I am. And your turning into what I once was.." He lost the smile on his face. I knew he would be mad at me. I did something stupid again. I should of died. He grew angry right then. "Don't _ever_ say that. I'm happy yoru alive. I'm just a little disappointed. I wish that I were alive so that I could help you through this" I half smiled. How I wish the same thing. This was so odd but I didn't care if I was crazy. HE was dead. But how could he be in front of me?

"Ironic" He laughed to himself. "I can only hear your thoughts once I'm dead. It's okay, Bella" I felt my face and tears were streaming down them. "He wiped them away. Don't be sad, I hate it when your sad. Don't do that to my family. They've dealt with my depression for the last 7 monthes. Yours would put them over the edge" I nodded.

" I love you, don't ever doubt that. I died loving you. Please keep your hopes up." The first par t I couldn't doubt for some unknown reason. But there was no point to the second request.

"Because I'll come back to you. I swear it. Forever, remember?" He vowed. Of course I remember. "Forever" I mumbled crying again. "It won't be easy for either of us. I used one of my miracles to take the pain of the transformation away from you. But you can't give up. Tell my family, even Rose, that I lover them" I nodded my head, agreeing nonverbally. "Not as much as I love you, of course" I smiled at that.

He kissed me for the longest yet shortest time. Then he looked up to the ceiling. "I have to go. Tell Carlisle he was right, and I owe him. Your transformations almost over by the way" I was shocked. "It's only been…" He cut me off.

"I'm an angel, love. Your guardian Angel" He winked. I smiled at him for the last time. Then he faded away. I heard someone call my name and I awoke from my dizzy haze of becoming a vampire…


	4. Hunting

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes. I'll try to fix them. Sorry in advance. Hope you like this next chapter!**

Chapter four

I awoke and was very disorientated. The entire Cullen household was out infront of me. I quickly realized where I was. I was inside Edward's old room. I was on the black couch and six pairs of eyes were on me. I quickly sat up to look all of them in the face. Alice looked really relieved for some reason. I gave her a quick glance and continued looking through the room. They all had the same look on their faces. I didn't have any idea what that meant. "What's wrong, everyone?" I asked. Carlisle looked at Esme and everyone except Alice and Carlisle stayed with me. Carlisle handed me a jug of blood and sat down next to me on the couch. "You were unresponsive in your transformation. Every one I changed they screamed the entire time. Sometime yesterday you stopped screaming and we were all worried. What happened to you. Start from as soon as Alice bit you"

I told my tale and Carlisle "Hmm"ed and "Ah"'d at the right spots. He would make a fantastic therapist. When I came to the Edward part he stood up and started to pace. He continued like that until I was done with my tale. Then he sat down once again. "Very interesting. Very interesting, indeed. That is very peculiar. I've never heard of that happening. Then again I didn't particulary believe in vampirism until I became one myself." He started to pace the room once again. "Well, is it possible?" I needed answers, to see if I wasn't dreaming and all of that was true.

"Since Edward did die, and you were unresponsive for the last two days it has to be possible." He looked at my face then started to talk once again. "But I don't think that's what you were asking"

I shook my head "No that's not the answer I was looking for." Carlisle sat there as the minutes passed. I didn't want to tell him to hurry up, but I knew I had to be patient with him. Then he finally looked at me. "Well, for that one were just going to have to wait." I growled as Carlisle chuckled as he walked out my room. I laid back down unaware that Alice was still in there. I closed my eyes for a couple minutes until I opened them and I screamed. Alice was sitting on me and was right in my face.

"What do you think your doing? Were going HUNTING!" She said enthusiastically. I knew I had to so I went along without any complaints. I could pretend that I was happy but dying on the inside.

We finally got outside and Alice was beaming. I smiled "What are you so excited about?" She laughed then I heard a voice behind me. "She can't wait for you to start running with us" I turned around and there was Rosalie. She hadn't changed one bit. Alice looked at me, happier than I've ever seen her. "Are you ready Bella?" I gulped_. It was now or never_, I thought.

We started running, trees were going by me before I could even count them. It was exhilarating. I knew why Edward loved to run. I turned to Alice and Rosalie "This is fun!" Rose looked at Alice and Alice laughed again. "Good. Now we can go the actual speed." My jaw dropped. Faster than this? But it was possible because without any trying.

Then Alice and Rosalie suddenly stopped and I ran into them. But once I did, I didn't stumble, I just stopped. It was amazing.

Hunting was fairly easy. _Fairly._ At first I had no idea what to do. But as soon as my senses kicked in I didn't know what was happened.

Rosalie gave the first lesson. She had me crouched down the same size as the bush we were behind. I honestly had no idea what I was doing, then I got a wiff of the deer before me. I didn't know what was going on. I felt alert and felt out of my own body. When I returned to my sanity I looked down and there was four deer, dead on the ground.

I looked at Alice with opened eyes. She smiled and so did Rose. "You'll get used to it." I sighed of relief. That wasn't as bad as I was imagined.

After about 10 deers, we made our way back to the house. Alice ran ahead of me and Rose which led me to believe that something was going on. When we were almost to the house I couldn't' help it anymore. I grabbed Rose's arm and stopped mid-run. "What? You've been looking at me like there's something you want to say to me. SAY IT." I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but it did. She looked guilty and looked at the ground

"Okay. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry" That took me off guard. I tried my best to hide my shock. "Rose…" I said agonized. She glared at me, but not in a hateful way "No, let me finish Bella. You deserve my apologies. I want to thank you for trying to save my brother after my selfishness. You are very brave for doing so. I just wish you weren't too late." She looked up at the sky, silently praying to him I think. "I wish the same thing" She smiled at me. "I always like you Bella. And no one can replace Edward, but you're a great addition to the family" I could've cried right then. I hugged her. "Thanks, Rose that means a lot to me"

**Okay, sorry it took forever. Next Chapter her power. That'll be the last chapter for the whole "Bella getting used to being a vamp." Then it'll go in the future. Thanks for reading! **


	5. The gift

The gift

I stumbled back into Edward's old room. We were staying in the Cullen's' old house until morning when we were going to leave. I knew we were leaving but I felt no closure. It felt as if I was leaving the only home I have ever known.

I went and sat on his couch. But there was a box there that wasn't there before. There was a note on it. I opened it. It read :

**Bella, **

**I thought you might want this. It's stuff of you and Ed. (Ha, I can call him that and not worry about my life) See ya, lil sis **

**love, **

**Emmett **

I opened it and it was all the stuff that I thought Edward took so I wouldn't be reminded of him. I looked at the differences between before my party and after. They were a big contrast. I closed the box, I couldn't' bear to look in it now. Then there was a wind in the air. I looked up and something in my closet caught my eye. I jumped to my closet and there was a piece of paper caught underneath where the wall meets the floorboards. Before I had a chance to get it, Rosalie waltzed into my room.

I just sat on the floor looking at her. She looked horrible. I loved the past couple hours me and Rose bonded a lot, but she looks different now. "Everything alright, Rose? I mean your brother just died.." She pulled her lips into a smile. "Yes, I'm fine" (What was I thinking. I can't lie to Bella) If I was standing up I would've fell backwards. I heard Rose's voice in my head. I glanced at her fairly quickly. "Are you sure?" She smiled and went to turn to leave. "Yes, I'm fine Bella" (Don't make me lie to you, Bella). "Rose, say I never hated you Bella" She rolled her eyes and said it. Nothing went in my head. That was a relief.

Right before I was about to start quizzing Rose, Alice came running into my room and ran into Rose. "What's that for, Alice" Alice motioned Rose to stay there, she just rolled her eyes. Alice continued to me. "I know what you power is" I smiled with Alice. " I have an idea too"

This got Rose's attention she came to join us. "What is it?" She started to smile for real. She had a right to know, I mean she sort of helped out with it. "I can tell when your lying" She felt taken aback. She'd been caught. "B-But I didn't lie to you." I laughed. "No, about you being fine about Edward" She sighed. This was a great gift. We celebrated for a few hours. But they wanted to go to their husbands. I understood. Even though it hurt me greatly. They left and I eventually pulled the paper underneath the floorboards up. I opened it and seen the signature "EDWARD" I folded it up and put it in the box I couldn't read it now. Maybe sometime in the near future.

I went to the window. "Goodbye Forks. I'll miss you." I went back on the couch. I stared up at the sky and felt silly but I prayed to Edward. That's what people usually did to Angels. "Edward, keep me safe. Make me strong enough to live life without you. I'll never forget you, but I want to seem okay on the outside. I'll love you forever, even if you won't be with me forever. I love you"

I felt as if he heard me

**The next chapter will be set in the future. Up soon. **


	6. 70 years later

Forks 70 years later

The years passed by me. We moved around a lot. But Carlisle seemed to have a tradition. Every 70 years he returned to Forks, WA. Same house actually. A lot seemed to change, but the town was still exactly the same. Funniest part was that me and Alice dealt with a bunch of our (my) friends' grandchildren.

There's a few differences in my personal arrival this time. I'm a vampire, I'm stunningly beautiful, and I'm surrounded by a family; a real family.

If only I had Edward this time. I never forgot Edward. Every sensation or encounter is as fresh as if it's happened yesterday. I gave up on him coming back though. You can only wait so many years. It's painful enough without hoping and praying. The family thinks I'm over it. Except Jasper. EH knows what I go through when I'm alone. Its weird remembering Jasper so distant. Carlisle says we can't remember our human memories but I remember Edward and my family so clear. Maybe it's because they're vampires.

I think about the life I lead, and I don't' understand how Edward hated it. The only think I dislike about it is that I'm without Edward. But I have a family that loves me. A mom, a dad and Brothers & sisters! It's better than my human life.

**Almost. **

I find that even sometimes I still hope. I know it's stupid, but it might happen. Even as an angel that would be fine. But the last time I seen him was during my transformation. I only have a box of stuff to remind him of me. And that letter

Speaking of that letter…

Today would be the first day I've opened the box in the last 50 years. I opened when we went back to Alaska. But I still couldn't open his letter, it was too hard. But I opened it now. Slowly but deliberately I opened the letter. And noticed some words were circled. "_Dearest Bella" _it read. I took a few breaths and then continued to read it.

_**I'm**__ sorry for leaving you my Bella. __** Sorry**__ can't explain this suffering I'm enduring. __**Bella**__, it was for your own good, Dearest. I need you to listen and believe me. I just can't forget all our memories. I just see all the love. Your safety was more important, love and I suffered for it. Believe me, I'll always suffer. I just want to __**return**__ but I can't make promises anymore. _

_P.s. The codes in the letter. The answer's in my name. _

_I love you __**E D W A R D **_

The letter made me hope again. Damn letter. What did that mean though? The answer and the code? What answer, what code? I'll give it to Jasper. He'll figure it out.

"Bella, time for school!" Alive yelled distracting me from my thinking. She did that a lot. Sometime I think she did that on purpose. I looked at the clock and groaned. "Alice it's only 3 AM" Alive sat on the arm of the chair and shook my shoulders. "So? You love it when I do your hair and makeup!" I tried not to roll my eyes. She must believe that because I didn't hear her voice. Wow.

"But…But so early? And I look perfectly fine" I growled once more. She got up and tapped her foot impatiently. "No. You don't" (Not good enough! Just trust me, Bella)

I eyed her skeptically. I thought about the pros and cons. Nothing bad could come from it.

"Fine. Not like I could win anyway." Alice glowed. "You're damn straight." She put her hand on her head. "Is it too cold for a mini skirt?" Then she ran away because she obviously knew what happened next.

I laughed and screamed at her. "ALICE!" I followed her into her room. "NO MINI SKIRTS. Anyway, it's only February." She smiled evilly. "That's the point" Then she continued to dress me.

We came out hours later. I lost the battle of the mini skirt. Before we went down I put the letter in my mini skirt pocket. Alice also dressed me in a dark blue V-neck sweater. I waltzed into the living room only to be trampled by Emmett. I used to hate that as a human but he did get off me. Hmm…

"Can't…breathe…Emmett…" Let's see if I'll get him this time. He let go of me real quick and looked repentant. "Sorry Bella. Stupid Human" Then it dawned on him "Wait a minute" And he glared at me while the entire house laughed at him. Poor Emmett, but I knew that he would be after me later in the day.

"I'll get you back." I smiled back at him while I noticed Jasper summoning me to go outside with him. I nodded and turned back to Em "I don't doubt it" Then I followed Jasper out to my car.

I liked how close me and Jasper became since my transformation. Me and Em were close when I was a human but me and Jasper weren't. Jasper was really cool once he wasn't trying to kill me.

We and talked for a long time about Alice's weird behavior. Alice hasn't told Jasper anything and she always tells him everything! So we were in the same boat.

Then suddenly my memory got jarred, I went into my pocket and gave the letter. He scanned through it thoroughly but quickly. Than glanced over it two more times. "When did you get this, Bella?" I could tell he was trying to get some clues to help solve it. If that's what needed to be done with it. "The day I woke up from my transformation. I just couldn't bear to look at it till today." Jasper stroked his chin. He looked at the window and put the note in his pocket. This is definitely a code. I don't know for what though. I don't remembering him writing this, or saying he did. I'll look into it at school"

I looked out the window to see what he was looking at. Everyone was on their way to the car. That made sense. I put my keys in the ignition and started the car. Once everyone settled into the car we sped off to school. Days like this we didn't listen to the radio anymore. Em liked to sing along- and we couldn't' take his falsetto anymore. We made it to school within minutes.

I got out of the car first to get my stuff out of the trunk. I got it then slammed the trunk. Alice was beside me. "Have fun in English" She said before she danced away.

That made me scared. I knew she was up to something.


	7. School

**A/N Thank you all for the comments/reviews. I love each and every one of them. And keep your eyes open. There's a surprise lurking in every corner. **

I was a little leery to go to 3rd hour. That was English with Mr. Roberts. I was half excited. There was some mysterious secret Alice was keeping and wouldn't even tell Jasper! She told him everything. Alice hasn't kept a secret from me in 62 years. And that was important. She didn't tell me that Emmett and Jasper found Victoria and killed her 8 years after I turned into a vampire. I kept hearing her voice but it didn't lead me to an answer so I just left it at that. I understood that. But it was so unlike her to keep something from Jasper. That confused the both of us.

Maybe it was something big. That'd explain a lot. But, she'd tell me if it'd implode the universe or something. Perhaps it was just something teeny. Why wouldn't she tell Jasper about it though. Maybe it was because she seen Jasper telling me, so she changed her mind. That led me back to the "big" theory. I was just going in circles.

This was not fun. Then half of me was a little spooked by the idea. What was it? Something was going to happen today. And it was gonna be big, I was for sure.

When I finally focused on life around me I was almost through with Gym. I thought after 70 years they would change that gym-every-four-years thing. But no, they didn't .

I had that class with Mike Newton's grandson Kyle. He looked exactly like Mike. But he as also in love with me. Ugh. Thank god , he didn't have enough guts to ask me out. Could you imagine if he introduced me as his girlfriend to his GRANDFATHER?! That would be sort of funny to watch. He just compliments me in Gym. "That was a great game you played, Bella". I felt as if the last 10 minutes went on forever. Finally it ended. I just couldn't take anymore of it.

Then I had calculus with Jasper and Emmett. They made that class fun. It was one of the few classes that wasn't in the computer lab. The future was based on computers now. But they still made us do a little bit of math in our heads. No matter what Emmett was doing, if the teacher called on him he always knew the answer. Emmett was smarter than everyone gave him credit for. Then that class always flew by. So it did today also.

Then the next thing in knew I was in front of Mr. Roberts door. The class I was dreading…


	8. English class

A/N**: OH MY GAWD! I cannot believe how many reviews I got. I very nearly screamed when I seen it. I'm glad so many people of you like it!!!! Now for the chapter you all seem to be waiting for! (I made that last one short ON PURPOSE!)**

I opened the door expecting something to come up and grab me. But nothing happened to me. I sighed once I got into the classroom. The teacher looked at me weird. I ignored him and got to my computer. English was one of those classes that we were on computers. It made the most sense because we had to type large essays and whatnot.

I turned on the computer and waited for the entire class to tumble in. They eventually did. I got bored so I opened some photo program and started to doodle. It was coming along very nice. It reminded me of Emmett and a bear for some reason. I laughed out loud at that. If someone sat next to me they would've looked over at me, but luckily no one sat next to me. I thought that was always just a little bit weird.

Then the bell rang. I looked around and nothing was out of place. Maybe Alice was just getting my goat. I groaned in frustration. That's what this entire thing was all about. It was all a joke. I had to push the keyboard away in case I chucked it at someone in the classroom. I heard the teacher discuss the latest book we read. Jane Eyre. I've read it dozens of times so I didn't pay much attention.

Then the door opened. I sat upright. There was a strange smell in the room. I knew it so it wasn't unfamiliar. The smell clouded my senses. My senses were also playing games with my mind. It could not be.

I haven't smelled that sensation in a long, long time. It was almost foreign to me. I couldn't bear to look to see what it was. That would make this fantasy world seem like it existed. I was mistaken. That's all that it was.

Then the teacher stopped talking and I heard him shuffle his feet across the floor. I could hear the beads of sweat on his face fall to the floor. The time seemed to slow down until he talked once more.

Finally I heard a piece of paper crumble and fall to the floor. I just had to turn around. I did and I froze. I wasn't imagining anything. This was all in front of my face.

I could see him with my very own eyes but I just couldn't believe it. I gave up on him coming back to me. This was very unreal. I went back into my own world once the teacher went about rambling about the new student. I knew perfectly well who it was. It was still a total shock to me. Edward was not here. He was dead.

The lies were not convincing enough. He was still in front of me... But maybe it was all just a coincidence. Yes, a coincidence. Even though he looked exactly the same- except the eyes. Even when he had the same crooked smile I adore. Even when the teacher introduced him as Edward Masen. **(A/N I could not think of one. Sorry.)** This was all just a coincidence. _But he smells exactly the same_, my mind screamed at me. Logic was working its way on me.

Everything would've been fine once he walked towards the seat to my left. If it was a perfect world I would've looked back at my computer. But it's not a perfect world. My mistake was looking at his eyes. They were green but they still held me in them. Neither of us could move.

My eyes held his. His eyes held mine. Nobody could've stopped it. We were connected to each other right then and there. But I realized a little too late. His gaze was only human. I could turn away at any moment. _But I couldn't. _I could not believe that the connection was there. So many emotions were going through me at that moment.

Then I looked away as Mr. Roberts' spoke to Edward. "Mister Masen? Is there something I can help you with?" He said slightly irritated. Edward still stared at me but spoke to the teacher as I gazed at my computer. "No thanks." He sat down still staring at me. I noticed but acted like I didn't. Then he whispered "Amazing".

This was Edward, but then again I couldn't be sure. I would test him. But how…

Mr. Roberts' rambled on about Jane Eyre for a while. Then he told us to watch the new version on our computers. That didn't seem too hard. In the past all he did was ignore me. Maybe he would too.

Boy was I wrong.

The movie all started on our computer. I tried to pay attention but Edward scooted his seat closer to me.

"Hello, my name is Edward." he whispered. I decided to be polite to my love. I would flip out about this later. "Hello Edward." I said smiling. "My name's..." Then he did something unexpected he blurted out "Bella." I froze but continued to smile.

I took this opportunity to gaze at his eyes more closely. They were jade green. They made him look even more handsome. It was way better than his ocher eyes.

"How did you know my name?" I inquired almost silently. He smiled coyly. Then he shrugged. "Lucky guess?" (**How strange) **Wheat did that mean. I turned my attention back to my computer. Then he said something else odd. "Swan?!" He all but screamed. I turned back to him and raised my eyebrows. Then Mr. Roberts walked over to us. "Please be quiet Mister Masen. You wouldn't like detention on your first day, would you?" Edward shook his head. Then as he walked away I used it to ask a question. "Excuse me?" He didn't answer. The butterflies in my stomach slowed to a stop.

Then I angrily turned back to the movie. A program popped up on my screen.

**EDWMAS15: **_**Is that your last name? **_

Wow, he was crafty. I looked at him and shook my head. "No. Cullen." Then his eyebrows were pushed together. He used to do that when he was thinking. I asked him how to do that program thingy and he showed me.

It was fairly easy. Every student had one, no one knew about it though. Mine was ISACUL13. So I started a harmless conversation with him. There were a few key points of that conversation that were interesting. A lot of coincidences happened.

ISACUL13: Where did you grow up?

_**EDWMAS15: Near Chicago. Near Benton Harbor, MI. **_

That was a coincidence.

ISACUL13: What's your favorite kind of music?  
** EDWMAS15: **_**Some oldies. But I really like classical music. **_

That was a coincidence.

ISACUL13: do you have any brothers or sisters?

**EDWMAS15: No, I'm an only child. **

That was a coincidence.

ISACUL13: Do you play any instruments?

**EDWMAS15: Only Piano. Very well, I might add. **

That was a coincidence.

ISACUL13:do you have a guilty pleasure?

**EDWMAS15:** **Guilty pleasure? I love to drive fast. You could call me a speed demon**

That was a coincidence. A very big coincidence.

Then the bell rang. I realized that if I were human I would be hyperventilating. I needed to talk with Alice. Then I needed to be alone. There were so many emotions raging through me that I didn't know what to do. Love, longing, anger, and some sadness. Edward put a shift in everything I knew. I waved bye to him and went to find Alice.

**A/N: OKAY. I hope it was longer. I owe you guys! I'll update soon. **


	9. Lunch

A/N** Okay not as many reviews, but I'm okay. The answer of if Edward remembers is a no. He only remembers bits and pieces. As you'll find out in this chapter. Enjoy! **

I got to the lunch table first. I was usually the last one to arrive. I used that time to be by myself but I didn't find the need to do that today. Usually I just thought about Edward, but I got my fill of him today. I do not know what to do. He's back. It's not some coincidence.

So many emotions were happening inside me at the same time. Now I know how Jasper feels. But I'm not used to this. I'm not mad at Alice but I really wish she had told me about it. I mean, come on. I can't be mad at Alice. I never have. But this is Edward and I had a right to know.

Finally I got fed up waiting for Alice and left the lunch table to look for her. I found her laughing with Jasper. That shouldn't surprise me. That's what she was always doing when she was with him. It was cute, but not right now. Jasper sped up to talk to me. But I just needed to talk with Alice. "Jasper can you leave me and Alice alone for a minute?" He looked at Alice and me back and forth until Alice nodded then he left willingly. But before he left he handed me Edward's note.

Alice put on a cheery smile once Jasper left. "So, how was English?" I ignored her question. She knew perfectly well what happened in English. "Stop it, Alice. You know perfectly well what happened in English. How could you not tell me?" Alice stopped dead in her tracks. She looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She looked almost astounded. "Wow. I would've thought you were happy about it." I closed my eyes. " I am happy about it. It took me by surprise and I'm just confused about everything."

Alice put her hand on her hips. "What's there to be confused about? Edward's back. The love of your life. You should be ecstatic. And not wasting time yelling at me." I sat on the ground. " I am ecstatic. Really, more than you'll ever know. This just came as a surprise and I need to think things through. It's not as easy as your making it, Alice."

"I don't understand" Alice said as she rolled her eyes at me. "It's not easy because he doesn't remember me. He only knows my name. There's like a wall between us. I feel like I have to build everything up again. It's not the same."

With that Alice shut her mouth. " Okay. I'm sorry. I should've given you a heads up." Then she sped up.

Great, she's mad at me. This was all my fault. I shouldn't of yelled at Alice. IT wasn't her fault. But why now? Why did he have to come back now? Why did he have to go to begin with?

_If you didn't leave none of this would've happened. I wouldn't be miserable. I wouldn't feel empty. I just want everything to be fixed. Great fucking plan, Edward. If you loved me you shouldn't of left me. We were both broken and now it's just me. All pain's left you. Only a few memories left. I still love you, you stupid vampire. Or human. Why did you leave? I'd give up forever just to have you back with me. To hear the sound of my name on your lips. _

Then I just banged my head against some lockers. I just sat there with my hands in my hair for the longest time. Then a voice came and startled me. "Bella, are you okay?" I lifted my head slowly and gazed up at Edward. Just looking into those eyes forced the truth out of me. "No. But I will be once I go home." He smiled and lifted me up.

He led me to my lunch table. "You should get some food in your system. I don't want you to pass out on me" I couldn't help but smile at him. For the moment all my confusion and anger was gone. I didn't care about anything but him. I allowed him to get me some food. Then we got to the lunch table.

"Everyone? This is Edward Masen. He's a new student here." I watched in amazement how everyone looked up and hid the surprise in their faces. They all mumbled a hi. Well, except Emmett. He just kept staring at him. They were both staring at each other. It was weird but not awkward. Edward smiled at him, and Emmett smiled back. Like they non-verbally agreed to something.

"Hey Ed." Emmett said normally. Edward started to glow. "Hey Emmett." Then we all exchanged looks. Rose was the first to speak. "How did you know his name?" she questioned.

Edward started to blush horribly. "I...Don't know... It just came to me." I was more confused than all of them. I couldn't stay in this school for another minute. I fled out of the lunchroom to my car. I didn't look back when I heard Edward calling my name to have me come back.

I needed to have a little vacation. Then I realized a little too late. I was doing exactly what Edward did when I first came to school. Just for a different reason. I'd be back within the week. I just needed to get away. Little did I know the surprise I would run into in the Yukon.

A/N** Hmm...Surprise in the Yukon. (That's in Canada) What could that be? Any predictions? **


	10. Stranger

Chapter Ten: A stranger

I just shot out of Forks High School like I was a bat out of hell. And in a way I was. It was great that Edward was back. I was really happy about it. I just needed to get away. Sort everything out.

And unfortunately I sorted everything out in Canada. I don't know why, I just headed to Canada. Well I did stop for a very good reason. It was the next day, but it was just early in the morning. I just kept on driving never stopping. Then all of a sudden the road in front of me disappeared.

The next thing I knew I was in my English classroom. [ I looked around, everything was different though. Yet the same. I just stood there waiting. Then I spotted Edward. He was looking at the door and couldn't look away. Mr. Roberts' was taking attendance when his wall phone rang. "Roberts. Who? Bella Cullen?" With that Edward's head popped up at the sound of my name. He paid attention to what Mr. Roberts' was saying. "Absent? Okay thank you." Then he typed "absent" next to my name on the computer. Then my attention focused back on Edward. He lost his smile and put his head down

Then I was thrown back into the present. I had to swerve my car because pair of headlights were headed straight for me. I luckily got out of the way and continued driving. I looked at my phone to ask Alice what just happened to me. But I decided not to. I didn't know if she was still angry at the day before.

So I just shook it off.

I continued to drive until I was almost out of gas near the Yukon. I filled up and I overheard the store clerk mention the wildlife over here so I stored my car near the forest and decided to feed.

About a mile in the forest I found some nice moose. They were the best I was going to get today I knew that for sure. I didn't feel like being picky today.

I crouched down and went to pounce on the brown moose but right before my eyes someone else got to it before me. How dare they. I knew it was dangerous to attack another vampire but I didn't care. I crouched down and right before I attacked he turned around.

"Sorry about that. I've just been traveling around and I was hungry." Then he turned around fully and I seen exactly who it was.

We stared at each other for the longest time. He looked different. His hair was a little blonder and he was a little taller. It was like looking at him through different eyes. But like always he looked at me and smiled.

"Bella." He sighed and hugged me. I embraced him holding him with all the might I could. He wouldn't break either. If I was human I would have tears in my eyes. "Charlie! I missed you so much!"


	11. Charlie's story

Chapter 11: The story of Charlie

Wow. You guys actually like the last chapter. I thought it was horrible. But thanks for the reviews. I really enjoyed **the simply mortal reason**'s review because it told me what I was doing well. I'd enjoy it if everyone told me what I was doing right and wrong. Here's Charlie's story! Enjoy!

I let go of Charlie and couldn't stop looking at him. It was amazing. I thought he died years ago. But it wasn't true. He was alive and a vampire. That thought let a shiver run through my spine. How did Charlie become a vampire? I was a little afraid to hear that answer.

Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off of me either. He was smiling the entire time. "Bells. It's so good to see you. I honestly thought you died when Carlisle called me that morning the plane crashed. Well Jake and Billy had a theory but wasn't too sure on that fact. I didn't believe that we were to suffer the same fate."

Of course. Jake and Billy! I sort of forgot about them. Well I had a lot on my mind for the last 70 years. Like Edward dying. Also no one in the house would ever mention the name of my old werewolf best friend. I only remembered once Charlie mentioned them. Poor Jake, he must've been heartbroken when I died.

"Charlie? How did you become a vampire?" I asked looking him straight in his eyes. Charlie sighed and looked into the forest. I didn't know what he was thinking about. Then he finally looked back at me. Indecision was on his face but he nodded. "Yeah, sure Bella."

Then we made my way to my car. I turned the car on, at his request. But I regretted it as soon as I did. Charlie was playing with the buttons like a little kid. He was fascinated by the new buttons. Like the guitar amp in the cigarette outlet. We never used it; none of us played the guitar. It was just for show I guess. Then Charlie sheepishly looked up at me.

"Sorry. It's been so long." Then he gave my hand a little squeeze. He looked around finding no other way to dawdle from telling me his story. "It was about a month after you died. I stayed a little later at the police station so I didn't have to go home. Well, eventually I had to. So I made my way home driving slower than normal. Your presence was still in the house so I stayed out of it as much as I could. When I eventually got home I wasn't the only one there.

"As soon as I closed the front door I felt a cold wind in the air. I turned around but no one was there. It wasn't until I walked into the kitchen that I noticed the back door was open. I went to investigate but that was not a smart idea.

"As soon as I walked past the stove I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. There was a woman who had orange hair and a hard line for a mouth." Charlie stopped. I knew exactly who it was. "Victoria' I mouthed. Charlie nodded at me which made me think I said it out loud. Then I remembered about the super loud hearing. He continued his tale. "Yes, Victoria. I didn't resist her either. She told me she was coming after you, but since you were dead she would kill me instead. Since I was someone you cared about. I was so numb once you died I was indifferent. I thought I'd be with you soon enough.

"She didn't torture me for a long time. She broke some of my bones but my blood was too tempting so she finally sunk her teeth into me. It hurt like hell but I figured I'd be with you so I lived with it.

"Just when she was about to kill me Jacob and Sam came into the house and seen the predicament I was in. I was suppose to call Billy once I got home, and when I didn't he got worried about me. Once they seen what was going on, they turned into wolves right before my eyes. It was a sight for sore eyes but I was in too much pain to question it. They attacked Victoria and then she was done for.

"Jake brought me back to Billy's house and it was too late. I changed into a vampire. Billy and Jake weren't too happy about it. But they lived with it. That made them lifts the treaty for a while. I was presumed dead so I stayed in La Push which nullified the treaty so it got lifted.

"Once I got turned they explained everything to me. You, the Cullen's, and the Quileute werewolves. They told me the Cullen's' eating habits. I adapted them to my own. I stayed in La Push for 12 years. I finally left when Billy died. I couldn't take it anymore. I traveled north and was alone the entire time. And here I am."

It was silent in the car for the longest time. I didn't realize the danger I left for Charlie. I felt horrible about it, too. I never once thought anything like that would happen to him. I was guilt stricken. I mean, it was great that Charlie was alive but I feel bad about how he got turned.

"Charlie...I'm so...sorry. If I had known..." He cut me off, of course. He smiled slightly "Don't' worry about it, Bella. I'm glad it happened. I get to see my baby girl." I smiled at the last part. I was pretty old to still be his _baby girl_. Then Charlie got curious of my own life. "How did it happen to you? How's your life been up till now? Are you still with Edward?"

I lost the smile Charlie had put on my face. He didn't know. I looked out the window for the longest time. I looked back at Charlie and shrugged. "I don't know where to begin..." Charlie nodded "Start once you left Forks when I was at Harry's funeral"

I told him everything. He listened very well actually. I told him of Volterra and the dilemma Edward was in. He listened when I described what happened once he died. He winced when I detailed my transformation. I don't think he liked thinking I was in pain. I explained my power and laughed once I explained why. He made one comment "You couldn't lie to save your life!" I laughed too. It was true. I told him that I lived with the Cullen's. I even invited him to live with us, he agreed after a 10 minute discussion detailing he would be no bother.

Then the hard part which was hard to describe to someone who was outside looking in. Once I finished he got a look in his eyes. It reminded me of when he was trying to be a father. I knew some advice would come with this.

"Well, honey, of course you have to go back. I mean, he's your life. You love him and some one up above has sent you, your own miracle. Don't waste it on silly emotions. You're just confused because he showed up out of thin air." I smiled and hugged my dad. "That's great advice, Dad. Can I ask you something else?"

His eyes just sparkled at the word _dad. _He hasn't been called that in a long time. "Sure honey." I pulled out the code that Edward left for me. He glanced at it for the longest time. Then he opened my glove box to grab a pen. Which I was surprised I had in there.

"Is there a code?" I asked a little impatiently. Charlie looked frustrated. I could see the pressure in his head. It looked like it would explode any moment. Then he finally answered. "Yeah. I'll figure it out, Bella. Let's just go home" Then he went to writing stuff on the piece of paper.

I like the sound of that. Home. I haven't been there in the longest time. It would be amazing to get back there. I had everything my heart wanted. I had the Cullen's, Charlie, and Edward. Well, an Edward who didn't remember, but I had him back in my life none the less. Just as I started the car another vision plagued me.

It was the lunch table I usually sat at. Everyone was there except me. Edward was even there. He was talking with Alice. "Alice, where is Bella?" Alice looked deep in discussion with him. "She went to go get our Uncle Charlie. He's from Canada. She'll be here later. You want to come to our house after school?" Edward's first reaction was excited then he tried to hide it and look indifferent. "Sure." Alice rolled her eyes.

Then I was thrown back into the present once more. I re-started the car, and drove back _home. _


	12. Dinner party

**A/N: Okay since her power got lost and most of you are confused…Her power is she can hear the thoughts of people who are lying. But now she's getting these visions of Edward and she has no idea why. By the way the words that are in the ( ) are the person's thoughts. **

Chapter Twelve**: Dinner Party**

Me and Charlie slowly opened the door to the house. It was quiet. A little_ too_ quiet. That scared me a little bit, but I didn't think anything of it. We walked into the living room and I could only see Esme in the kitchen.

I sat on the couch, then Alice walked down the stairs.

"Bella, what a surprise!" Her smile didn't fool me. _I knew you couldn't last more than a day_, her thoughts said sarcastically to me. She knew perfectly well that I was coming home right now. I looked at her warily to see if she was still mad, she smiled at me brightly at me.

She wasn't mad at me. She nodded her head towards the stairs so I would follow. I turned towards Charlie, that's when Alice realized he was here. "Uncle Charlie! It's been too long!" She hugged him, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

I smiled at Charlie and he smiled back. He seemed quite content. "_Uncle _Charlie, go and talk with Esme. I have some business to attend to with Alice"

He winked at me and headed towards the kitchen.

Me and Alice walked up the stairs and made a some-what-silent truce.

Then I stopped her right before we got to her room. "Alice, I'm sorry for everything" She held her hand up to silence me. "Don't worry about it. You were right, I should've told you. I probally would've reacted the same way. Well, actually I probally would've pounced on Jasper" We both laughed at that .

Alice smiled innocently yet wicked. She was keeping something from me. I tickled her until she told me. "Alright, alright! There's a guest her, hanging with Emmett" She teased.

My facial expressions never changed, not once. I was one step ahead of Alice. "Yeah, Edward I know" She dropped her jaw. I left her standing there with her mouth hanging open.

I flitted my way downstairs. Esme was located behind the oven. I was talking with her and Charlie for a while and then a football came crashing into the house. I ducked out of the way. Esme couldn't' keep her rage in any longer.

"EMMETT!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THROWING THE FOOTBALL IN THE HOUSE?!" I was almost afraid child services were gonna come.

He walked in and had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry mom it's not my fault that Eddie here doesn't know how to throw a football correctly." (Or I purposely missed it…) I tried to keep my laughter inside, but it didn't work and I was suddenly bursting out laughing.

Edward walked in blushing like crazy. Then he looked up at Esme. "Missus Cullen I am so sorry. If I broke anything---" Then I interrupted him.

"you didn't break anything. You almost killed me though" I tried to block out Emmett laughing at that one. Edward looked up at me and his face immediately lit up at the sight of me.

This I could get used to.

He inclined his head towards Esme.

"Miss Cullen?" She gave him a stern look. "Edward, call me Esme, please." He chuckled and smiled once more. "Esme would it be alright if I stayed for dinner. There's some stuff I need to discuss with Bella"

Esme smiled and put her arm around me. "Of course, Edward. Your always welcome at this house. Until my dying day"


	13. The Dinner

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews; I loved each and every single one of them! Sorry Edward is OOC. I just figured that he was human and didn't have the same exact confidence or mannerisms as vampire Edward. Just my own thoughts. Have fun reading! **

**Chapter Fourteen: The Dinner **

The dinner was not as awkward as I would've thought it would be. Charlie 'felt sick' so he was excused for the night. We knew the truth; the fact that Edward believed it was good enough.

Esme made some spaghetti and rolls. It was very romantic. But they we all forgot that Emmett was at the dinner table. Nothing was ever quiet with Emmett there. None of us minded in the least. He made all of us laugh.

We all got to know Edward a little bit better. He was very much the same. He wasn't as bitter as vampire Edward was. He was the Edward I fell in love with, and was still very much in love with me. The looks he gave me at dinner made me fall even harder. Especially once he got caught by Emmett and blushed.

Once dinner was finished me and Edward – Edward only of course- volunteered us to wash the dishes. Damn him. But I didn't have a problem with spending time with him. I enjoyed that almost as much as having him back in my life.

Almost.

"Why'd you have to volunteer us for the dishes?" I complained while handing him a pot I had just washed. HE laughed and dried the pan I was holding. He walked to put it away and couldn't help but smile.

"I wanted to spend time with you, of course" he said with a crooked smile. I glared at him and grabbed another pan.

"You could've just hung out with me in my room." I said under my breath into the water. Then I looked up at him.

He nodded in agreement with no expression on his face. I felt a little victorious once he said "you're right".

But my victory was short lived. I was suddenly splashed with a ton of soapy water. "But I couldn't do that then" he said hardly keeping the smile off of his face. He was unabashed and it made me laugh.

"I should've been so mad at him but I just couldn't find a way to be mat at him. I laughed and fell into his chest. He closed his eyes and laughed with me.

But I was one step ahead of him.

The water was still on and I had the hose in my hands. It was a perfect plan.

I sprayed him right in the face. I refused to stop even when he was screaming. I felt a little humor in all of this. Then I heard my family upstairs.

"Sorry Esme the kitchen will get soaked but it's helping them" Alice calmly told Esme. I could almost feel her anger. "It's okay. I don't care" (MY_ BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN!_)

I felt bad for Esme, not Edward. That's why I stopped. His hair did one of the sexist things I've ever seen. His hair never did that before. Once his hair got wet it grew flat and came over his eyes. I remembered that it never moved before. It made him so adorable. More adorable than he ever was.

He smiled so freely now I couldn't' believe that he ever frowned. I desperately wanted to kiss him now.

But he leaned closer to me. This is what I was waiting for. What I was waiting 70 years for. I loved him and I was so stupid for not kissing him the first time I seen him. All of this seemed stupid now. This running away. I just couldn't' believe it. Still couldn't' believe it. Then he did something unexpected.

He shook his head getting my head wet in return. I sighed. He was just like a silly teenager. Then it dawned on me: _He is a silly teenager_. He wasn't the 110 man who I originally loved.

I pulled the towel from the counter and put it on my head. I rubbed the wetness off. Then I found Edward's head relatively close to mine.

Then his lips touched mine. I didn't hesitate for even a second. I slowly put my arms around his neck, being very careful. That pissed me off. _I hate being the responsible one. That's Edward's job. _ I inwardly groaned at myself.

His lips moved back and forth with mine not holding back. It felt genuinely wonderful. The man did quite well when he stopped thinking about things. I slowly pulled away.

I don't know what made me say it, but I did. "Edward I love you" He smiled and took a long breath. "I love you too Bella. I don't know how it's possible but—"I cut him off and continued kissing him.

He was a fantastic kisser. But eventually he grew out of breath so we had to separate our lips. I put my head on his chest and smelled his scent. It smelled wonderful.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" he whispered not loud enough that a human could hear but I heard it. I brought my head up fast. I took a step away from him so I could see his eyes.

"Why did you say that, Edward?" His eyes looked as confused as mine did. And they looked almost frightened.

"I don't know, Bella. When it comes to you I don't know anything. I dream of things that I've never seen. I didn't know why, nor do I care. You're in them that's all that matters."

"It doesn't make sense Edward. You don't remember anything! And it makes no sense. I just wish you were the same" The look in his eyes made me realize I said too much. I sighed in defeat and ran up the stairs into my room. His old room. Our room. It didn't make any sense why he only remembered certain things.

_Maybe he could solve the puzzle_, a voice said to me. I threw that thought into the back of my head. I had enough things to deal with.

I opened my box of things and took out the picture of him in the kitchen before my birthday. That was before anything bad had happened. He was perfect even then. He loved me and life wasn't difficult.

"I was born into a family that looked nothing like me. They were into TV, I was into books. Nothing made sense. I didn't fit. Then one night I had a dream that included a beautiful girl named Bella. She loved me and I loved her. I was the happiest I've ever been. It all made sense again. But I always woke up. I awoke to reality. This girl was just a figment of my imagination. This 'Bella' was just my dream girl

"Then I met you. You were her. My dream girl to a T. But your eyes were different. Once I saw you I knew the dreams were true. I don't know how but I knew they happened for some reason. I need to know who you are and why I've been dreaming about you since I can remember"

I turned around to see Edward standing in my doorway looking like a vulnerable child. He needed to know. He needed to know the truth about us. "I'll tell you everything, Edward" He got up to sit next to me on the couch.


	14. The truth

I really didn't want to leave him alone on the couch but I needed to walk around. I had to gather my thoughts. I needed to know exactly how I was going to tell him. It wasn't as easy as I had thought it would be. Well, I didn't really think that I would be here explaining to him what happened. Then as I started to walk around I remembered that he had another family who loved him. I didn't want them to worry about them. I wasn't stalling, seriously. I knew it would be very hard for me to say the words out loud but I would for him. I was honestly worried about him.

"This may take a while; your mom won't worry will she?" I stopped pacing long enough to see his expression. It honestly took me by surprised. He had an empty look to a disgusted look. He rolled his eyes and looked into mine.

"I could be in Vegas. My _mother" _he said the word' mother' with disgust "would just ask me to win her some money" It scared me how angry he got when discussing his mother. I've always heard him talk about parents with respect. Even Charlie. It felt weird to my ears to hear him disrespecting one.

The tension in the air stilled and I could feel something else in the air. That forced me to look into Edward's eyes. They were filled with sadness and anger. I didn't understand how he could be happy, then disgusted, then all of a sudden sad. It pained me to see that.

"You and your mother don't get along" the words in my mouth seemed dry. I knew perfectly well that she wasn't even his actual mother. Esme was his real mother. She loves him even from a distance along with me. But now I can love him in front of him. He laughed shortly with a sarcastic look on his face.

"That's putting it lightly. She didn't want me, but here I am. You don't even know how lucky you are to have a mother like Esme" His expression changed once more to longing. "You have a mother who loves me and feeds you. Esme is a wonderful mother! She's one of the best people also. I couldn't' think of anyone else to be a better one. I remember once my mother got married again and that night she told me to fend for myself. Your mother would never do that to you. She'd always love you even if you guys were poor. I'd give my soul--" He trailed off even though I knew exactly what he was going to say.

I looked away from him wanting to tell him so much that I love him, and so does Esme. I want to scream to the world that our family is his family. Then that wouldn't make sense to the rest of the world.

Then once I decided to tell him, I came onto a new roadblock. This one was sort of big, though.

The one law of vampires.

I rembered when Alice told me on the plane ride the one and only law of vampires. The memory seemed almost as clear as day.

"_It's a little too obvious. We just can't tell anyone about us" _Her words kept replaying in my head. I couldn't tell him because then I would be breaking the law and I didn't want to do that.

I had to find a stupid loophole.

I scanned my memory to find a loophole. Then I remembered how I found out. I figured it out without any of the Cullen's figuring it out for me. That's what I had to do. I had to get him to figure it out.

"Edward, what exactly did you dream about? Was I ever in any danger?" That took him out of his dark thoughts. He finally focused back onto my face, a smile on his lips. I was a little afraid of what that stupid smile meant. It couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"You were in danger many times in my dreams. It seemed almost every dream you were in some kind of danger. Either from me, or a van, or your family...or..."Then he lost his smile and trailed off. He started to stare out the window once more. He had the most concentrated look on his face. He was almost there. I could almost smell the victory.

"Can you tell me what happened in these danger dreams." I questioned further. HE looked back at me his eyes focused on the ceiling trying to remember.

"You almost got run over by a van. You were bleeding and everyone was attacking you, except your father. I almost attacked you for some reason. I didn't know why, but it felt like I had to kill you to survive. That was one of the few times I woke up in sweat with tears in my eyes..." His dreams were pretty accurate actually. "Then there was an occurrence with a man with red eyes. I had dreams about them a lot"

"Them?" I asked innocently. He put his agonized eyes on me trying to tell me without actually telling me. Then he gave up. "Vampires"

**Bingo.**

Then he looked horrid once more. "Please tell me what these dreams meant" I tried to tell him I couldn't but his eyes had so much sadness in them and his voice sounded so vulnerable when he pleaded.

They couldn't kill me if the human was once a vampire, could they?

I went to the box I was looking at earlier. I took out the picture of him and the letter I was having some serious problems with.

I handed them to him and sat down next to him about to begin my story.

"This letter was written by the love of my life. His name was Edward Cullen. In order to tell you his story, I have to tell you Edward Masen's story.

"Edward Masen was bored in 1901. He lived in Chicago, IL with both of his parents. HE was 17 years ago when he and his parents all fell ill to the influenza. Dr. Cullen cared for the Mason family once Edward's father died. Just before Edward's mother was about to die she begged Dr. Cullen to save her one and only son. She died hours later.

"Dr. Cullen did as she wished. He saved Edward. Later that day Dr. Cullen brought Edward Mason to the morgue and he died. Thus Edward Cullen left with Carlisle Cullen."

I could tell that he was even more confused then he was before. He went to speak but I silenced him. He lost all expressions he had and folded his hands in his lap so he could listen to me. I appreciated that so I snuck a smile at him before I continued the story.

"90 or so years later Dr. Cullen and Edward returned to this very town. But they were not alone. Dr. Cullen was married to a beautiful woman that Edward accepted as his mother. It would be the only mother he would love. Edward also had 'brothers' and 'sisters'. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." His expression changed once more. He had a smile on his face. I think I imagined it, but it looked like a light bulb clicked over his head.

"This family all had a similarity. They were all vampires" Edward gulped and turned white. "But they were not normal vampires. They only drank from animals" He sighed of relief. "And no one knew about them except a girl. And she and Edward fell in love." Edward smiled a heavenly smile. He looked sincerely happy. "I like this story. It's nice"

I half-smiled at him with an undercurrent of sadness. I didn't know if he could tell. "Is it? The next year he was worried about her safety so he left her. Her beautiful vampire left her. All alone. Then months later he died because of a miscommunication." His face fell a little bit as the story went on. And it totally sunk when I told him how he died. Did he remember or was I just a good storyteller?

"Just before he died he promised to return. She died on a plane later that day. " I smiled slightly seeing if he got it.

"You're that girl" he said dully. I smiled at him looking into his eyes. "Her name was Bella Swan. But God has given a new chance at love for Bella Cullen and Edward Mason."

"How did you know, Edward? Did you remember…or are you just very smart" I chuckled without humor. But I was sort of eager and I think he could sense that. He shook his head sadly.

"Us? No I only recall small things. I remembered bits and pieces once you mentioned them. When you mentioned that I left you, I remembered being in a forest telling someone I deeply cared about goodbye and how much it hurt me. When you first mentioned that I said that I'd be back for you I remember writing you a letter. But I can't remember why." he admitted.

There was only so much hope. Maybe if I kept saying stuff his memory would be jarred. "The letter? Do you remember a code or anything?" He closed his eyes and looked so peaceful. But I knew better. I knew that he was raking his mind trying to find the answer. I could only imagine what was going through his mind right now. Trying to remember something that happened in another lifetime.

He slowly opened his eyes and put his agonized eyes on me. "Not a code, but an ulterior motive." He omitted to me. Against his will, he seemed. He had a sad look in his eyes. It was subtle but still recognizable by me. I put my hand on his cheek. A smile slightly formed on his mouth. I sat on his lap and held on to him. I never wanted to let go. This was my life, whether he remembered or not.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled into his shoulder. I felt him freeze. Either at the randomness of my question or the fact that I knew something was wrong. I pressed my lips to his neck, and heard his breath catch.

I pulled my body away to look him in the eyes.

"Please?" I begged using the pull of my eyes onto him. Hew was getting sucked in. I could feel it. I loved this power I had over him. He should feel what I had to deal with all those times. Then he broke it and looked away. Damn him. I wish I could've done that.

"Cheating vampire" he said laughing into my own neck. It was my own turn to freeze for a moment.

He realized this and started soothing me before I hyperventilated.

"Calm down. I just figured it out. No need to freak out over it. I mean come on. You said 90 years ago. It's the only logical thing" He paused and cocked his head to the side. I forgot how smart he was. I felt silly. "Even though this all goes against logic." He laughed. This didn't make sense but I'd take it anyday. I couldn't remember being sad with him underneath me. But that made me want to make him feel better.

"What's wrong, Edward" he still looked away at me. I decided to be patient. Not my strong suit, I'll admit. But for him I'd do anything. He'd tell me when he was ready to tell me.

"I just want to remember" a raw voice said. IT sounded so vulnerable and sad. "You don't even know how bad I want to remember you. Remember us. I want to remember the day I fell in love with you and remember it for years to come. I want to know when we first met. I know for a fact it was not a few days ago. It was 90 years ago. I want to remember you as a human and I as a vampire. I love you so much and I don't know why. I don't understand I died but I don't know how. I want you to tell me _everything. _There are so many things I don't understand..."

I sucked in a long breath. This was going to be hard. For both of us. I haven't had to think about us for almost a century. I never wanted to have to think about that. But I'd do anything for Edward.

I went into explanation about how we met at Forks High School. He rolled his eyes at everything he said to me. The entire ignoring me thing aggravated him. I went into detail about the day we told each other that we loved each other. He closed his eyes and looked so happy. I wanted him to stay that way forever.

Then it got to the hard part.

"You left me alone for my own good one day in September. It was a horrible 8 months for me. I started to get better because I found a best friend. Well, it all turned crappy one day during spring break.

"One day I went skydiving. Alice can see into the future. She just saw me jump. She didn't know I was skydiving. She thought I was trying to kill myself. She left to find me here. Rosalie felt the need" I felt my face shift into a disgusting face. I never held her responsible but I was angry right now for some reason. "To inform you that I had killed myself. Both of them thought I had died. So Rose told you." Edward's face was distorted in pain. His eyes were filled with pain and tears.

"I remember that." He whispered hoarsely. "I was alone ignoring all of Rosalie's phone calls. I eventually picked up the phone. I was actually debating coming back to you. But I answered the telephone. Rosalie was being all snotty until she told me that Alice went back to Forks. I was furious with her. We were supposed to leave you alone. Then she told me that you died. I was in so much pain. It was my entire fault. You were dead because I left you. I wanted myself to pay for it. So I left. Then it goes dark" It was extremely interesting to hear it from his perspective.

"Okay. There's a group of vampires. The Volturi. You don't irritate them unless you wanted to die. That's exactly what you wanted. They denied you once so you took the opportunity to expose all vampires. That's when I found you. Then the Volturi sucked the venom out of you. You promised me you'd return to me. Here you are." I smiled near the end. His face was pained but he smiled back at me. I felt reassurance.

He kissed me softly. "I love you, Bella" he whispered. "I'll figure a way out of this." I went to kiss him back but he was unresponsive. He was asleep with me on top of him. I just lay next to him. Smiling. Thinking how wonderful it was to have him back with me.

Hours passed and I didn't want to move. I couldn't find myself even thinking about moving. This was my place. I was born to be right here, right now. He was my soul mate in the truest form. No matter who was human or not.

"Bella" the voice was clear as day. I looked down at Edward but he was still dead asleep. I gazed at him. I could've sworn it was his voice. Then his lips barely moved.

"Read the letter..." Edward whispered. The voice was loud even though his lips were barely moving.

Perhaps this was what it felt like to him when I slept and he could hear me. It was a great feeling. V "Solve the puzzle and I'll remember everything" Then he was silent and unresponsive.

I laid back on him. "I love you, Edward. I'll do anything for you" We'd figure it out in the morning. I heard him mumble no coherent words and he fell asleep once more.

**A/N **Sorry it took so long guys. It's really long so enjoy!


	15. The problem named Black

**Chapter fifteen: The problem named Black**

**A/N** You guys never cease to amaze me! I'm so glad you all love my story as much as I do! Any questions. Just ask.

Things changed from that point on. Me and Edward were inseparable. He didn't remember but he still loved me. He spent the night at Emmett's almost every night. His mom didn't really care. She didn't know that he barely even saw Emmett. Only when we sat around the dinner table, waiting for Edward to finish eating. We spent every waking moment together. He slept in my room and we just tried to figure out the letter. We knew the circled words had some meanings. But we didn't know how his name had to do with anything though.

Kids at school were jealous, naturally. I think they were jealous both ways. The guys hated Edward and the girls hated me. We didn't notice really. We only cared about each other and the family.

He treated all of the Cullen's as his own family which put a smile on Esme and Carlisle's face. He even called them mom and dad. He didn't hesitate. Not even fate could stop the bond between the Cullen's' and Edward.

Life was perfect. Well, almost perfect. It'd be better if he could remember everything and we knew the answer to the riddle. I loved him so much. I just wanted everything to be fine between us.

I should've known better.

But a week after he learned the truth. Things go difficult.

We were sitting in English when a girl entered. She had long black hair and dark skin. I didn't think anything about it when she focused in on me and glared at me. I was just confused but put my attention back on Edward. We talked all hour on the computers. Like we did everyday. We learned how to change our names. Okay Edward did. I just got taught how.

His new name was "EdwCulSH" My new name was "BelSwaSV" SH meant silly human. SV meant stupid vampire. We said those to each other almost on a daily basis.

Then a random person entered the chat. But her name surprised me. "BellaBlack" Black? As in Jacob Black? Bella, though?

**BelSwaSV**: Um..hello.

**BellaBlack**: I know who you are.

**BelSwaSV**: How do you know who I am? I've never met you.

**BellaBlack**: My father Jacob knew you.

I gulped. I knew this couldn't end well. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. Of course he wouldn't know what was going through her mind.

**BellaBlack: **I want to talk to you after school. You can bring Mr. Perfect if you must.

Then class ended. She left as abruptly as she came.

I didn't know what had happened to make her hate me so. How did she know who I was? I mean Jacob couldn't of possibly known that I was alive, could he? He couldn't be alive could he?

"Jacob? Who is Jacob?" Edward casually asked me as we made our way to the lunch room. I held his hand and sat at our table. No one was there yet.

"Remember what I said about how I found a best friend once you left?" He nodded slowly and focused on the table.

"Well he was a werewolf and I think he was in love with me. So I think he named his daughter after me. Hence the Bella Black."

"But this was 90 years ago, correct?" He asked focusing on my face once more. I nodded and went to interrupt but the rest of our family came to sit with us.

"Werewolves don't age if they are wolves" Alice simply stated. Nothing Alice ever said surprised me. She knew all except of course the part where werewolves came in.

"They don't age? So Jacob is still a 16 year old boy?" I was curious but a little frightened. " I think so. I can't be sure. I: didn't know exactly what happened in English. When it pertains to them I am blind. So I need you to tell me everything"

Me and Edward told each side of our story. The Emmett and Rosalie started their own conversation. I don't think it interested them.

Alice and Jasper spoke in unison once we finished. "You can't go see her" They looked at each other and laughed.

I was irritated. They couldn't tell me what I could and couldn't do. "I'm a vampire now guys. Nothing can defeat me!"

Alice's face was stricken in horror. I couldn't fathom why. What was wrong with her.

"Bella do you not remember anything about werewolves?" I was confused once more. I went to inquire further but Edward held my hand. He was not being gentle so I turned to look.

There was a fear I've never seen that as in his eyes. "You cannot go see her Bella. She is a werewolf! Werewolves are the only thing other than a vampire that could kill you. You are absolutely staying with me all day."

I rolled my eyes. "I see your still the same control freak. I had to deal with that as a human. I'm not doing it this life too. I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He muttered under his breath. I glared at him but kept my hand in his. I don't know why but even when we fought I didn't want to be separated from him.

"But you don't" I retorted. I heard him growl. "Bella" He let go of my hand and put it to the bridge of his nose. " I can't let you go. Can't you see that. I lost you once for 90 years and I don't want to do that again"

"Calm down. Will you stop being so over protective. If I wanted to be locked up I'd be in a safe right now. For once I get to be superman. I can protect myself"

He laughed harshly. "Your as safe as I am a vampire" I turned away from him. I looked at Alice and Jasper but they were in their own tense bubble. I felt arms go around me. " I love you, Bella. I just don't want to lose you"

I turned back to him. "Protect me, then. Come with me. Nothing bad will happen to me if your there"

He smiled crookedly. He looked up at the ceiling but smiled. "You will be the death of me. Fine we'll go. If she transforms, we're bolting out of there" I agreed and sealed the promise with a kiss.


End file.
